Magic Heroes
Magic Heroes '''is the 25th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the fifth episode of the third season. it will premier on the 12th of August. Plot The episode begins with Ben, Gwen, Charmcaster, Kevin and Rook locked in a cell. Charmcaster: Well that was a good recue of Legerdomain you fools. Gwen: Shut up we tried I didn't think he would be so strong. Ben: Speaking of strength does anyone feel as though theirs is being sucked out. Kevin: Yeah I feel really weak. Rook: As do I. Charmcaster: Its the cell it sucks up all energy of those trapped inside. Gwen: What we have to go right now. Ben: You took the words right out of wy mouth. Ben turned into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: Lets disrupt this party with some sound. Echo Echo and his clones blasted at the cell door continuously but to no avail. Echo Echo: We. CLone 1: Need. Clone 2: More. Clone 3: Power. Echo Echo then turned Blitzwolfer. Blitzwolfer: BOW WOW. Blitzwolfer blasted a giant sonic blast at the cell door blasting the door off. Ben then turned back. Gwen: Lets go. Ben and co ran through the many rooms dodging as many rock golems but fighting most. '''MEANWHILE Darkstar: Ah my plan is entering its final stages. Rock Golem: The machine is signalling 97% completion of takeover of the Legerdomain. Darkstar: Excellent. Ben and co smashed through the door. Charmcaster: So you are nearly finished taking over my home to bad you won't get a chance to reach a 100%. Gwen: She's right Michael. Darkstar: Your home is gone and soon so will yours lovely Gwen. Gwen: What do you mean. Charmcaster: Once he reaches 100% of dimensional control he will rip the dimension in half right on Earth he will then enslave the universe. Darkstar: Correct Charmcaster and soon it will all be so even now my armies ready for battle I have trillions of troops. Ben: Yeah not for long. Ben turned into Shocksquatch. Darkstar: Don't you remember Tennyson I can bend dimensions even turn you back. Darkstar moved his hand and Ben turned back. Darkstar: Now be gone. Darkstar sent away Kevin and Rook. Darkstar: You next. Ben: Doubt it. Ben changed into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: Oh yeah I like. Astrodactyl shot star whips at Darkstar and threw him into the wall then shot him with a blast of star energy. then grabbed and flew up and dropped on to the ground. Darkstar: Enough. Darkstar made Astrodactyl disappear. Gwen: Where are they you freak. Darkstar: I sent them back to Earth where they won't cause trouble. Gwen: But I will. Machine: 100% complete. Charmcaster: No my home is completely gone. Gwen: Then you won't mind me using the Oblivion spell. Charmcaster: No how dare you think of that. Gwen: We don't have time Charmcaster his armies areto large we have to destroy everything. Charmcaster: Never you don't have enough power. Gwen: My Anodite form does though. Gwen changed into her Anodite form. Chamrcaster: No. Gwen teleported Charmcaster to Earth. Gwen: So then here we are again Michael you have destroyed this worlds inhabitants and now I destroy you along with it. Darkstar: Never. Gwen: CRITIW ZEPIZ VENTURD SMINELIS MORIANUS VESTRES INCEPID TOTO AN HRUM VERCETI DUMO STOLTUM. The dimension then began to glow and fade away destroying all the rock armies and everything else the whole dimension was destroyed Gwen fled inside a teleportation field and Darkstar held on to her without her knowing they soon teleported to Earth. ON EARTH Gwen and Darkstar arrived. Charmcaster: What happened is Legerdomain ok did you destroy the monsters. Gwen: I used the Oblivion spell the dimension was deleted forever with no possible way to restore it. Darkstar: My power is all gone I am ruined I will be back Gwendolyn Anodyne is next its NEXT. Darkstar ran off. Chamrcaster: How could you its its its its gone forever no no no no no gone forever. Gwen: I am so sorry. Charmcaster: Silence I WILL I WILL HAVE SILENCE. Charmcaster teleported away. Gwen: She's insane her home is gone forever what have I done. Ben: Whats right Gwen. Kevin: Come on lets go. Gwen: No I want to be alone for now. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 07:26, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Major Events *Legerdomain is destroyed. *Charmcaster goes insane over her home being destroyed. *Darkstar is returned back to his vampire form. *Astrodactyl makes his OGVE debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Villains *Darkstar *Charmcaster Aliens Used *Echo Echo *Astrodactyl *Blitzwolfer *Shocksquatch Trivia *Charmcaster goes insane in this episode. *Darkstar becomes an energy sucking vampire once again. *Gwen destroys Legerdomain with the Oblivion spell CRITIW ZEPIZ VENTURD SMINELIS MORIANUS VESTRES INCEPID TOTO AN HRUM VERCETI DUMO STOLTUM. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 3 Episodes